mccsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Zones
Main Dialog The main dialog window of MCC gives access to all features of the mod. You can define a keyboard shortcut to open the window when logging into MCC the first time. In the center youll find the map which can be dragged with holding the right mouse button. The top side features infos about client and server FPS, options to end the mission and to teleport, spectate or change to ghostmode. In ghost mode, the player accesssing MCC wont get attacked by any faction. Left and right side of the MCC main dialog window provide access to all the features and mission settings. The bottom side offers zone creation, GAIA options, AI caching, the mission generator and filter options for the map legend. The bottom right part shows unit and group options and a spectator cam which follows the selected unit. Zones: MCC is defined by zones. Zones are where the majority of the action will be. When spawning AI groups you have the option to spawn them into a specific zone and the AI will react according to the zone position and scale. For more info regarding the AI read the GAIA part. * Create a zone by clicking the "Create Zone" * button. * Click and drag on the map to draw the zone size and shape. * Repeat this actions to create as many zones as you like. * The current selected zone will be colored in yellow. * Select another zone by clicking on it. * Click, hold and drag a zone to move the zone to a new location - keep in mind that the AI that attached to the zone will get new waypoints in the new zone location. * Change the zone size by holding Shift and click and hold the left mouse button on a zone icon. * Change the zone direction by holding Ctrl and click and hold the left mouse button on a zone icon. * You can not delete a zone but you can move it and resize it as you see fit. * Now you can start spawning AI inside the zones. Changing factions and user made addons MCC will automatically recognize and load user made addons that are running on the client. Therefor if you want to spawn some user made vehicle or army you don't need to do anything as MCC has already loaded it on startup. Change factions by the drop down menu in the upper left corner of the MCC main dialog. After selecting a new faction there will be a small delay as MCC load the selected faction units and vehicles and then everything you'll spawn will be related to that same faction. Category:ArmA 3 The next thing you'll need to do is to spawn some AI. CAS Close Air Support. Spawns an aircraft in a far distance which will then approach and attack in the selected type. Plane List of available aircrafts. Type Selects the type of airstrike. Use LGB for laser designated targets. Call Left click on the map. Hold and drag the cursor to mark the are and direction and direction of the airstrike. Add ''' Add selcted airstrike to MCC Console. Players can now call CAS when having the MCC-Console equipped. Supply Drop Spawns an aircraft in a far distance which will para-drop the selected supplies. Parachutes are marked with smoke. '''Type Choose between 4 types of supplies. Vehicles, tracked, motorcycles and ammocrates. Airdrop Choose which item of the selected class will be added to current airdrop. click "Add" for adding the item to the list. ' Current Airdrop' List of items added to the airdrop. Click "Clear" to clear the current airdrop. ' Call' Left click on the map. Hold and drag the cursor to mark the are and direction and direction of the air support. ' Add Console' Add selcted airdrop to MCC Console. Players can now call an airdrop when having the MCC-Console equipped. Artillery Sends an artillery strike to marked position. Type You can choose between 15 types of artillery rounds from HE to flare rounds. Players can use the laser designator to set targets for the HE laserguided rounds Spread There are 4 types of spread. Ranging from exact coordinates of the map-click up to wide spread around the target N. of Shells Choose the number of shells to drop . From 1 to 30. Delay Choose the time between multiple shells. Useful for multiple laserguided hits. ' Call' Left-click on the map to fire rounds. Dont forget to zoom into the map if possible to make a more precise click. A red circle will hover befor clicking to highlight the impact area. Add Add selcted rounds to MCC Console. Players can now mark tragets and fire the shells when having the MCC-Console equipped. IED + Ambush Using MCC you can spawn all kinds of explosives, IED, mines, hostile civilians, suicide bombers, ambush parties, rigged cars and more. You can control the area of effect the target faction, the trigger type and even the explosion type. Type Choose between 9 types of IEDs or suicide bombers. Object Select an IED object. Suicide bombers and armed civillians will run towards thier target. If you hear them screaming, its too late. Suicide bombers are not jammable. Explosion Size (IEDs only) Small, Medium and Large. ' Explosion Type (IEDs only)' Deadly - deadly impact on personell and wrecking or destryoing impact on vehicles Disabling - disables vehicles which can be repaired, soldiers will be wounded Fake - just a loud bang Target faction (IEDs only) choose the side which will be attacked. Jammable (IEDs only) The IEDs will be jammable by special vehicles or equipment. Disarm duration (IEDs only) Set the time needed for disarming the IED Trigger type Use proximity to define a radius for triggering the bomb. AI Radio Spotters can trigger the IED from a far distance. Proximity If the proximity trigger is selected the radius can be set from 30 to 50 meters. Ambush Group Select type of infantry or civillian. Create IED Click on the map to place the trap ' Create Ambush' Left click on the map. Hold and drag the cursor to place the ambush group pointing the desired direction. Category:Mcc sandbox